Never Walk Alone
by xVampxPupx
Summary: Never walk alone. At least not with anybody around. That's what I always say. Especially at night. Never. China learned that the hard way.


**Dedicated.. to my friend.**

**Sadly, I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

**Never.. Walk.. Alone..**

Never walk alone. At least not with anybody around. That's what I always say. Especially at night. Never. China learned that the hard way.

It was late at night when the Asian nation was taking a stroll in the neighborhood. Well, it wasn't actually a stroll, he actually had a goal in mind. The nation was holding a grocery bag, filled with -you guessed it- groceries. The reason why he was so late out at night was because he wanted to prepare in an advance some Chinese cuisine for the following day. And besides, he would rather do it late at night then early in the morning.

It was fairly dark at this time, bu it wasn't so dark that he couldn't see a thing. There were streetlights, and the moonlight also helped with this. If he wasn't alone, it wouldn't of been so scary. But he was. And that just added to his anxiety. So he walked, at times talking to himself so it wouldn't be as scary than it already was. He talked about random things that randomly came into his mind. It worked for a while, until he heard something.

The nation's head whipped to the side. Nothing. Was something following him? He laughed awkwardly as he continued on his walk. He could of sworn he heard something. Maybe he was hearing stuff? No, he only hears stuff he wants to hear. The nation increased his walking pace. Man, why did he have to take a shortcut? Especially at night, walking in an umfamiliar place. Even though it was his country, it was so big. In his 4000 years of living, he somehow had not managed to explore all of it. The world kept changing.

He was walking normally again, the sound somewhat forgotten, but still lingered at the back of his head. Why couldn't he forget about it? It wasn't long until he heard another sound. His head whipped behind him once more. That sound again! This time, he wasn't hearing things. It sounded like, a trash can falling to the ground. Impossible. There wasn't anyone around. Unless it was, you could say, a cat. More specificly, an alley cat. Yeah, it was probably that. Just a cat.

China convinced himself that it was just a cat and walked away. He should be close to home now, he recognized some of the streets and houses. FInally. He couldn't wait to get back home. His happiness, however, was washing away when he heard an even more louder sound. It sounded like trash cans, yes, but something else too. The nation froze when he felt someone else's presence behind him. It had a slightly imtimidating aura.

He didn't turn around. He didn't want to turn around. He was scared on who it might be. The nation stiffened when he felt two hands. One resting on his shoulder, near where the panda was laying, and the other, was on his head. China gulped. he recognized those pair of hands anywhere.

An eerie laugh sent a chill down China's spine. Still creepy as ever. Finally, the man, -or nation- began to speak.

"China. Hello. Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

China shook his head, not even turning to face him. "Russia. Didn't I tell you to stay away? What are you doing here?" He tried to speak with confidence, he wanted to show Russia that he was no longer terrified of him. He tried, but to no avail. He was terrified of him. Him and his creepiness. He may look innocent on the outside, people made the mistake of believing that at first glance. But that's because they haven't gotten to know him. But be careful, once you do get to know this nation, you better run.

Said nation chuckled. He seemed to be quite amused with this. "Why do you not want to become one with me China? Do you not like me?"

China gulped. What gave him that idea? "I-It's not that. It's just-.."

He didn't get to finish his question, however, because Russia had something else in mind. And to China, well. the nation just saw darkness after that.

China awoke once again on a bed. He was no longer holding groceries, and he was no longer walking the streets of his country. He was on a bed.. Luckily, he noticed that he still had all his clothing on. Well that was good.

The nation looked around the room. It was fairly plain. It consisted of a dresser, a lamp, and the twin sized bed that he was sitting on. Also, there was a large brown rug, matching the bed, and just seemed to bring the whole room together, contrasting the color of the room well. Who knew that the Russian actually had a sense of style.. and what was he saying? Geez, he was beginning to sound like France. Maybe he should stop spending so much time with him..

China got off the bed and walked to the door, which seemed to be the only way out. By the looks of it, Russia didn't seem to be around. Good. He did not want to run into him before he escaped. The nation opened the door and made his escape, or at least tried to. He was blocked by a very hige Russian, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He wasn't there before. China let out a yelp of surprise.

"Russia not here yet. So you wait." the man said, in a heavy Russian accent. China furrowed his brows. Darn. His only means of escape, gone. He sat on the bed and sighed. Looks like there was no way out after all. He looked up. That's when he spotted the vent. He glanced over at the door, which was closed. Maybe he could get out through the vents?

After a few minutes, China managed to climb into the vent. Don't ask my how he got up there. He's China. He has his ways, just like the rest of you. Anyways, the nation crawled through the vents, thoughts about freedom on his mind. If his instincts were right, the next vent should lead outside. Then he could escape! The nation hopped down the hole, and landed on the floor. But wait, this didn't look like outside to him. It looked like... the same room he was in? What kind of route did he take? He didn't remember going in a circle!

And to make things worse, Russia was there.

"China? Time to become one with Mother Russia, ja?"

The last thing that could be heard from that place, was a scream. Then it all went downhill. Yes. Never walk alone. At least not with anybody around. That's what I always say. Especially at night. Never. China learned that the hard way.

* * *

**Alright, hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
